modernfamilyfandomcom-20200222-history
Hawaii
|image = File: .jpg |imagewidth = 300px |season = 1 |episode = 23 |total = 23 |writer = Paul Corrigan Brad Walsh |director = Steven Levitan |airdate = May 12, 2010 |production code = 1ARG23 |previous = Airport 2010 |next = Family Portrait}} "Hawaii" is the twenty-third episode from Season 1 of Modern Family, it aired on May 12, 2010. Plot Summary Jay's plans to do nothing but relax on vacation are interrupted by an unwelcome reality check. Meanwhile, Phil tries to make the trip romantic for Claire; Mitchell and Cameron disagree on whether they should go sight-seeing, and the kids get themselves into trouble. Episode Description The episode begins with Cameron and Mitchell trying to get the perfect picture of Lily and the family as they get off the bus to their hotel. They get inside and see the beauty of Hawaii and Manny states that he's home. Manny and Luke gets settled into their room and Manny realizes he's not going to have the greatest or neatest room mate. The adults are at the pool and Gloria tries to get Jay to go workout with her. Jay rejects her offer and relaxes with a beer and burger, when he gets a call from his brother who reminds him that their dad died at the age Jay just turned; 63. He goes with Gloria to workout. Meanwhile, Phil tries to talk Claire into turning their vacation into a honeymoon. Claire rejects saying she has to stay on top of what the kids are doing. Also, Mitch and Cam can't wait until they do more adventurous activities, claiming they have many friends around the world. The next shot is of Jay waking up Gloria so that they can workout again, much to Gloria's dismay. In separate interviews, Jay admits that the phone call from his brother scared him and Gloria thought that one of the perks of marrying an older man was that she had more time to relax. In an interview, Mitch and Cam talked about how much they both love taking trips and being adventurous. In an interview alone, Cameron says he's not that into it. When Mitchell is excited to go on a trip, Cameron declines and Mitchell is a tad bit heartbroken. Meanwhile, Jay is taking 'staying fit' to the next level and Phil and Claire ditch their kids. Gloria is now worried and annoyed that the only thing that Jay is worried about is staying fit. Claire tries to loosen up by letting Haley go off with some new friends she just met, stating it felt both 'weird and good'. Cameron tries to get Mitchell to chill for a day instead of running off to find new things and Mitchell takes delight in it. Manny and Luke begin to bicker because Luke makes too much of a mess. It's time for Jay's birthday dinner, but Jay is missing, Luke and Manny is still bickering, Haley has a hangover, and Cameron and Mitchell is going crazy trying to get Lily off the elevator that they left her on. By the time the dust settles, Claire takes care of Haley, Phil finds Jay stuck in a hammock (his back gave out) and they both end up getting stuck together for twenty minutes, and Gloria gets Lily off the elevator while Cam and Mitchell is still going crazy. The episode ends with Phil giving the voice over: "The rest of the trip went better. Haley's room stopped spinning. Jay got back to the vacation he always wanted. And Mitch and Cam managed to do some sight-seeing at a working banana plantation where they promptly lost Lily again. Me and Claire? We... we had a great time. But we never did get that honeymoon." Phil gives Claire one last surprise: a ceremony to renew their vows. He says they "couldn't have a honeymoon because they never had a wedding." Main Cast (The characters striked out do not appear in this episode) * Jay Pritchett * Gloria Pritchett * Manny Delgado * Claire Dunphy * Phil Dunphy * Haley Dunphy * Alex Dunphy * Luke Dunphy * Mitchell Pritchett * Cameron Tucker Guest Starring *Laki Kaahumanu as an Officiant *Jason Sadang as Ukulele Player *Stephanie Barron as Lei Greeter *Casey Enovijas as Pool Attendant *Christian J. Keau as Bus Driver Trivia *Jay's father died at the age of 63. *Jay's brother is heard over the phone and is uncredited. It is unknown if that was the voice of Jonathan Banks who played the character in "The Musical Man". *No recurring character appear in this episode. Goofs * Phil and Claire left Haley, Alex and Luke on their own in order to go through to the adult only pool, however the hotel staff would not have allowed this. * Haley and Alex had their own room, however they are both minors and therefore the hotel would not allow them to stay in a room without an adult. ** Manny and Luke also had their own room, despite both being minors. * When the family arrived at the hotel it was the middle of the day, however when they were at the airport in the previous episode it was also the middle of the day, and the flight from Los Angeles to Maui is around 5-6 hours, so it would be evening/night when they arrived. Gallery Haley Alex Luke Hawaii.jpg Haley in Hawaii.jpg Manny in Hawaii.jpg Phil Claire Haley in Hawaii.jpg Phil Claire Kids Hawaii.jpg Phil Jay Hawaii.jpg Shot of Hawaii.jpg Snapshot - 10.jpg Wedding Hawaii.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Content